The Fall of Mankind/Chapter 6: Living in Agony of the Dead
Chapter 6: Living in Agony of the Dead is the sixth and the final chapter of the Volume 1: Day We Came in The Fall of Mankind and is published in December 19, 2013 by Never more0122333. Previous Chapter: Chapter 5: Dead End Next Chapter: Chapter 7: Night of the Dead 'Characters' MAIN CHARACTERS *Jack Matt *Mary *Dr. Stevens *Jericho Bucks *Anna Bucks *Martinez *Chris OTHERS *Sarah Smink *Jeremiah Smink *Paul Brock 'Volume 1, Chapter 6: Living in Agony of the Dead' "Fuck yeah it's a dead end." said Martinez. "What should we do?" asked Mary. "This might be a problem." said Jack. "I saw an underground passage on our way through here!" exclaimed Jericho. "You have an underground passage?" asked Jack. "I didn't know about it." explained Martinez. They went in that underground passage led by Jericho. "Ewww...rats." said Chris. "Damn fuck, are you afraid of 'em?" asked Martinez. "No, sir." said Chris. "Well, I think this is a sewer." said Jack. "Man, this sewer is huge." exclaimed Jericho. "Hell yeah, you know what happens in sewers? They--" as Martinez was to ask something, there was someone who yelled. "Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" yelled someone. "Fuck, who's that?" asked Martinez. "I think it's a girl." said Jericho. "Then let's help her!" exclaimed Jack. They rushed forward in the girl who yelled. "AIEEEE! MY SHELLS THEY'RE OUT!" yelled a girl. "Don't worry I will save ya!" said Jericho. Jericho shoots the Corpses with his trademark weapon, M4A1. BAM! BAM! The Corpses were endless. "Fuck they're too many!" yelled Jericho. "Kill them!" exclaimed Martinez. BAM! BAM! The Corpses who were killed were about 30+ "We just waste our ammos." said Martinez. "No we didn't. Because we save her." said Jericho. The girl thanks him and kiss him in the cheeks. "Hehehe...no need to do that." said Jericho. "Hihihi... my name is Sarah... Sarah Smink. Outside this sewer, is the Paralode Outskirts. I lived with my uncle." explained Sarah. "Then... lead us... to that... place- *cough*" said Dr. Stevens "Okay, let's go." said Sarah Smink. "GROAHHHH" groaned the Corpses. "Fuck! They're following us!" said Jack. "Don't shoot 'em, ignore them!" exclaimed Martinez. "Fine." Jack holds fire. They made it to Paralode Outskirts and followed Sarah. "It's very quiet." said Chris. "We cleaned this place." said Sarah. "You mean--" Chris said. "Yup, I killed them all." exclaimed Sarah. "Where's your house, anyway?" asked Jericho. "It should be 3 blocks away from here." explained Sarah. "Oh yeah." said Chris. "Hey, Brock, you're quiet for a short while." said Mary. "Uh... yeah right." said Brock. "Why?" asked Mary. "I remember... my mother used to work here. We lived here for only 2 months. It's kinda sucks. This sucks, I mean--." said Jack. "Wanna hear my story?" asked Mary. "Uh, sure." said Paul. As the moment that Mary will speak, they arrived in Sarah's home. "We're here." said Sarah. "Not a big house--UFF!" Mary elbows Chris. "Sorry about that, we will just sleep in the living room-" said Sarah. "We will just stay here for a night." said Jack. "Okay." said Sarah. *knocks* "Uncle!" yelled Sarah. "Oh Sarah how--" Sarah's uncle saw Jack's group. "Who are you people?" asked Sarah's uncle. "My name is Jack, this is my group." said Jack. "When did you become- AW!" Mary elbows Chris. "Sir, My name is Jericho, Jericho Bucks. This girl is my sister, Anna. She's mute, I hope she won't have problems with you, sir." said Jericho. "Glad to meet you Jericho and Anna." shakes hands with Jericho. "Sir, my name is Mary." said Mary. "Name's Chris, sir. This man is my boss, Martinez." said Chris. "Humph." groaned Martinez. "And I'm Paul Brock, a former wrestler." said Paul. "I'm glad I met you all, welcome to my house. Oh, wait forgot my name, I'm Jeremiah Smink." said Jeremiah. "It's getting dark, let's get inside." said Jack. They were welcomed by the Smink Family. The group eats, after they ate they rest for a while. "Hey boss I will sleep now." exclaimed Chris. "I will sleep too." said Martinez. "Okay, let's go." said Chris. "Hmm, they're going to sleep, Jericho, Brock?" asked Mary. "I will sleep now too, let's go Anna." exclaimed Jericho. "I will go outside for a walk. I will bring a gun because there's a chance there's danger outside." exclaimed Paul. "Okay, I will sleep now, bye be safe." said Mary. "Aren't you going to sleep too?" asked Sarah. "No. I just...Just leave me alone." exclaimed Jack. "Okay." answered Sarah. Sarah leaves him in the living room. Jack watches closely outside and saw a Corpse. Jack holds his fire until it was a herd of Corpses. "CORPSES!" yelled Brock. "TSK! IT'S THEM!" said Jack. "Them?" asked Jeremiah. "Heck, what the hell? Let's kick their punts." said Martinez goes downstairswith a rifle. "Paul is already there anyone who will assist him then--" said Jack who was interrupted. "Go, Chris! Follow me!" yelled Martinez. "Okay!" yelled Chris. "Jericho kill those Corpses with a sniper rifle!" requested by Jack. "Okay!" exclaimed Jericho. "How... about me??" asked Dr. Stevens. "Dr. Stevens, just stay here and protect those three." said Jack. "No, I'm going with you." said Sarah. "Where will you go in position? Jericho is in sniper position, Paul is in rear position and Jericho and Chris are going to ambush the Corpses. And I will just help them." said Jack. "No, I'm going with you. We will go to the way where it came from." exclaimed Sarah. "Okay." said Jack. They stealth to go to the place where the Corpses are coming from the Smink's house. They saw a warehouse. "Jack, come here you will not believe this." said Sarah. "What is it?" asked Jack. "It's a warehouse...full of Corpses!" yelled Sarah. Meanwhile in Smink's house. "Shit! They're too many!" said Jericho keeps shooting them with a sniper. "Hey kid catch!" Chris throws walkie-talkie to Jericho. "Thanks!" exclaimed Jericho. "It was your father's choice not mine." said Chris. Jericho grins. "Holy shit! I'm got only 5 ammos! Gotta retreat and get some ammos! Wait, where's Jack?" yelled Paul. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The night for Jack's group were horrible, gunshots and Corpses. Back in Jack and Sarah's position.... "Let's sneak in-" Sarah stepped in the balloon and pop it, the Corpses heard it and comes into their position. "Tsk, what now?" asked Jack. "Well, I'd say stay for permanent with us, huh?" asked Sarah. "Well, maybe." said Jack. BAM! BAM! BAM! "Huh?" Jack was surprised that a Corpse almost bit him, luckily Paul saves him. "What are you doing here?" asked Jericho. "Here, a grenade let's blow this fucking warehouse." said Paul. "Do we really need to do that?" asked Sarah. "Yes! WE NEED TO! Look they're in to us! And I got only 5 ammos!" yelled Paul. "...." in Jack's mind sees his mother was eaten by a Corpse. "Hey, Jack! What now?" asked Sarah. "We...we blow this place!" yelled Jack. "Shit! I can't find the grenades-- wait it's there! Fuck there's Corpses there." exclaimed Paul. BAM! BAM! Jericho kills that Corpse. "Thanks, kid!" yelled Paul. "Don't mention it!" exclaimed Jericho. "Okay, the mama's ready!" exclaimed Paul. "FUCKERS JUST BLOW UP!" yelled Paul. BOOM! The warehouse was destroyed. "YES! WE DID IT EVERYONE! WERE--" Jack was interrupted by another man. "What the fuck did you do to our warehouse?" asked the man. Who is that man? And what does he mean when he said 'our warehouse'? Find it out in the next chapter of The Fall of Mankind! ---- TO BE CONTINUED. ---- 'Deaths' None. 'Trivia' *First appearance of Sarah Smink. *First appearance of Jeremiah Smink. *The writer's gonna make this the longest chapter of Volume 1. Category:The Fall of Mankind Category:The Fall of Mankind Chapter Category:Action (The Fall of Mankind) Category:Drama (The Fall of Mankind) Category:Horror (The Fall of Mankind)